A new beginning
by andrea-kenz
Summary: When Sam finds out he's a father he doesn't know what to do, Jules ends up in the hospital, Marina gets shot. It was my first fan fic. :)


Flashpoint

Sam I think that it's time to teach you a lesson" You'll never forget me and I haven't forgotten you". you and that pretty girlfriend of yours Jules and your boss Greg will suffer because of what you did to my family, my life . you will see soon everything will turn out the way I want in the end so just you wait."

Xxxxx

"Hot call team one gear up!" Greg heard it in his head over and over again. They have been getting so many calls lately. As Greg gets up from his bed trying not to wake up marina, his phone rings.

"Boss I need to talk to you", He hears.

"Jules what's up?" He said in a concerned tone.

"One sec, I'm getting a text." He says looking for his clothes. "Jules we got a hot call, rise and shine." He says as he smirks and hangs up.

Marina comes up behind him and says "Guess who?" As she raps her hands around his eyes.

"Hmmmm." He says acting like he's puzzled.

"You have to go don't you?" She says looking a bit disappointed.

"Yeah we have a hot call". "Sorry, see you after work. I will pick you up and we can go to my place later." He says, as he puts on his coat and walks out the door.

Xxxxx

"Hey boss, I still need to talk to you." Jules says as they all are leaving the briefing room ready to go work.

"Oh yeah, Jules I will talk to you as soon as we are back here at the station." He says as he heads out the door and into the SRU suv.

As Greg is driving Jules turns off her mic and tells Greg to do the same. "Greg what I have to say is really…" is all she manages to get out before they arrive at the scene.

"Sorry Jules, we will pick this up later, I promise." He says as he walks over to Ed.

Xxxxx

As they arrive back at the station everyone heads to the briefing room. "Great job everybody" he says looking at each person.

"Where Jules?" He asks.

"I think she's in the bathroom sir." Says Sam, as they all look and see Jules coming.

"Sorry guys just got um … a little... car sick, ya car sick, that's all". As she sits at the end of the table Greg asks her if she's ok.

"Ya I'm ….. O… k…-" as she runs to the bathroom to go throw up more , Greg runs after her to make sure she's ok.

"Eww again this is like the 10th time in the last 3 months." Raf says, looking out the window.

"Jules are you sure you're…" Greg try's to finish but before he finishes Jules say "I'm pregnant".

Greg looks at her with his big, brown eyes, surprised as ever, "Jules are you sure".

Yes she says as she's holding the pregnancy test that which she had taken earlier.

"Jules is that why your belly has grown a little bit" Greg questions. "ya I'm not fat I'm just pregnant" she says as she waits for the question she knew was about to come.

"Yes Sam is the father!" she said with a disappointed look on her face.

She knew that two team members on the same team could not be in a romantic relationship, but that didn't stop them and this was their consequence.

"Jules have you told Sam yet?" Greg was just so surprised.

He wasn't surprised that they stayed together he knew they would, he was surprised to find Jules in this state and was almost crying.

"I haven't told him yet!" Cries Jules

"Are you going too, I mean are you going to tell him that you're pregnant?"

"I don't know Greg, but there's still more." Greg walked over to Jules put the toilet seat down and sat her on it and tried to calm her down.

"Jules what is it" he's heart is just racing waiting to find out what's next.

"Well you see I don't have long before the baby comes I'm 29 weeks and that's why I have been throwing up a lot more than usual."

"Jules we will get through this together."He says and then all of a sudden they hear a knock on the door

"Greg Jules are you guys in there" Ed says knocking on the door several times.

"Yes we are in here?" Greg says hugging Jules and then wiping her tears and telling her it's going to be ok.

Xxxxx

Greg tells Jules to go to the briefing room and he will ask Sam to stay there and everyone else to leave.

"Jules do you want me to come and talk with you". She nods her head and then they walk to the briefing room together but as they are walking Jules's legs start to shake and she almost drops but Greg caught her.

"Ok everyone except for Jules and Sam go work out".

Sam looks, confused and scared because last time it was them it was about their relationship, but Sam just thought it was work. Little did he know, his life was about to change.

Xxxxx

Sam and Jules sit down please Greg said as they all took their seats. "Ok, Jules needs to tell you something" Greg says as he looks at Jules and sees she looks a bit pail.

"Ok Jules what is it" Sam says as relaxed as could be.

"Sam well…um…..I'm…um….." "Jules just tell me you can tell me anything, it's not like you're about to say oh I'm pregnant and you're the father." Sam says as he starts to chuckle.

"Sam please don't be mad I didn't know in till today and" she says looking like she's about to break down crying.

"Wait what, that's what you were trying to say, you're pregnant and I'm the father." "I'm sorry!"

"You didn't tell me!" Sam states with excitement and disappointment.

"I just found out today and I was going to tell you." Jules says nearly crying.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me in till now, I have to go home," Sam yells as he gets up.

Sam was so surprised to hear her say that. Sam left as Jules got up and walked toward Greg nearly crying. When Sam was walking to the elevator Spike asked what was going on and Sam just kept walking and ignored the question.

Xxxxx

"Jules, its ok, don't cry" Greg says as he looks at poor Jules crying and so upset.

"Why, wh...wh… why did he leave, I ….I… can't do this by myself" she says as she falls to her knees.

Greg bends down and sits beside Jules and hugs her, "Jules, you will not do this by yourself; I will be there with you through this."

She looks at his big kind brown eyes. "Gr...Gre…Greg". Jules says weakly.

Greg then looks at her and sees that she was passed out on the floor. "SOMEONE HELP CALL 911 HELP". Greg yells out.

"Greg what happened is she ok" Ed said as he takes out his phone and dials 911.

As the ambulance came Greg looked around and couldn't find Sam.

Xxxxx

When Jules woke up it was just Greg in the room everyone else was coming to see her later.

"Wh…wha...What happened" she asked as she looked around and was still a bit shaky.

"You passed out at the station" Greg said as he seen her eyes get wider.

She bolted up half way out of her bed and then started shaking.

"Where's Sam why isn't he here he's still mad at me isn't he? I wasn't trying to keep it from him it was just, well, I was scared and I just found out myself." "what were you scared about? Greg said as he began to calm her down and she laid back into the hospital bed.

"Well I was scared that he was going to do exactly what he did bail on me when I need him, I thought he would have understood".

"Jules I think if you give him time that he will come around" Greg says as he calms her down.

"But what if he doesn't" Just as she finished saying that the doctor came in.

"Hi I'm doctor marshal can I speak to you out side for a sec please."

"Sure" Greg says as he walks out the door.

"Please come back when you're done Greg please don't leave me" she says before he goes outside.

Xxxxx

"Hi doc what's up?"

"Well I have some good news and bad news, the good news she didn't hit her head hard when she fell so there is no damage to her head" the doctor says as he looks at some papers.

"What about the baby and why did she pass out." Greg says concerned as he looks back at Jules.

"Well I'm sorry but she needs to have an emergency c section, she passed out because her blood pressure was so high that it made her pass out and it will hurt the baby if we don't get the baby out soon."

The doctor looked at Greg and Greg looks back in the room at Jules.

"Ok give me 10 Minuit's to tell her what's going on then take her for the c section."

As he said that Greg walked into Jules room and sat beside her "Jules you need to go have an emergency c section." Greg looked at Jules eyes as he said that and could tell she was scared.

"What why is the baby ok did I hurt the baby I can't go in there by myself." Jules cries out.

She got out of the bed and tried to walk to the hall but couldn't and almost fell again but Greg caught her. As Greg took her back to her bed the doctor came in and was ready to take her.

Jules asked if Greg could go in with her and the doctor said yes, they started to roll Jules hospital bed to the operating room or for Jules they started to roll her to a new beginning.

Xxxxx

"You look just like your mom" Greg said looking at the new born baby girl rocking her in his arms back and forth.

"Greg Greg is that my baby." Jules said as she woke up and looked so surprised and was speechless.

"Yes Jules this is your baby girl here do you want to hold her?"

Jules nodded and took the new born baby girl into her hands and then started cry. Greg put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up. "you did a great job Jules, what are you going to name her? What about….."

"Amy I think I want to name her Amy" Jules cuts in. "I think she looks like an Amy."Greg says smiling at Jules thinking how brave she was.

As they were talking they heard a knock and turned around, it was doctor marshal. "Hi Julianna how are you feeling?" he says with a smile.

"I'm ok I guess, I'm tired though. how is my baby? "She said looking concerned.

"Your baby is doing just fine and it's normal for you to be tired." he says then turns to Greg.

"She's going to need to take it easy for a couple days and I think it would be a good idea to keep the baby overnight." Dr Marshall says as he looks up at Jules holding her baby with proud eyes.

Greg looks at the doctor "is the baby ok?"

"Ya it's just a good idea just so we can run some tests."

"Ok doc sounds good." Greg says looking back at Jules with her baby in her hands.

"Greg, when do I get to go home" Jules says smiling and hoping for the answer she really wants to hear.

"Well Jules you get to leave to today but your baby girl Amy has to stay overnight" he said watching her look at the Amy.

Xxxxx

"Jules I think you should stay at my house with me and marina, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to stay at your place by yourself." Greg says as they get into the SRU suv.

"I think I'm going to be ok Greg" she said as she gets into the passenger side.

"I'm not asking it's an order" he says smirking at Jules.

"Ok boss but shouldn't you ask marina first. "She says in a quiet voice as she holds her stomach.

"Jules what's wrong are you ok?" he says as he picks up his phone and starts to dial marinas number.

"I'm fine boss just haven't eaten so my stomach kind of hurts that's all".

"Hello marina its Greg I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if Jules came over and stayed the night in the spare bedroom?"

"Thanks ok see you tonight bye".

"She said its fine Jules that you're always more than welcome to come over any time" he said as he looked at Jules holding her stomach.

"Let's go get something to eat Jules you look a little bit hungry". He says as they turn into Tim Hortans drive thru.

Xxxxx

As they arrived at Greg's house they see that marina is already there in the kitchen. Greg forgot he gave her a key.

"So here is the room you can stay in or you can sleep in the living room it's really up to you and here's the kitchen" he says as they walk in the kitchen and say hi to marina.

"Marina can I talk to you please for a second" Greg says as they walk into their bedroom and shut the door.

"What is it Greg" marina says as she sits on the bed next to Greg.

"Well Jules was pregnant for 29 weeks and she had her baby today and they had to keep the baby overnight. What's even worse is Sam is the father and he left and I don't think he knows anything about the baby being born and she's really scared to be a mother and she doesn't know what to do" he says super-fast.

Marina puts her hand on his shoulder and tells him to calm down. " ok so she had a baby and it's at the hospital." "Yes and she said she can't do it by herself do you think you could talk to her later and just help her and give her some advice?"

Marina smiles at Greg and nods her head.

Ok I'm going to go help her settle in Greg says as he walks out of the room.

"Greg can I get a shower I really need one" Jules says and Greg looks at Marina.

"Sure Jules, you can do whatever you need to do". Marina says right away.

"Ok thanks" Jules says as she walks into her room and grabs some of her clothes and goes to the bathroom.

" thank you so much marina for understanding I'm sorry we don't get to spend time alone together tonight but Jules well I just think that she needs someone here for her for a bit instill Sam comes to his senses.

Xxxxx

Ring ring…. Sam goes over to his phone and picks it up "Hello" he says in an angry voice.

"Sam it's me Greg meet me at Tim Horton's in 10 minutes"

"Boss I really don't" is all he said before Greg hangs up the phone.

Sam put on his coat and grabbed his car keys and walked out of his apartment. When he got there he went inside and looked for Greg.

"Sam over here" Greg said waving his hand in the air.

Sam sits down and Greg hands him an ice Capp.

"What's up boss" he said sipping his ice Capp.

"Why were you being an idiot" Greg asks in haste

"Pardon" replies Sam in shock

"You left Jules because she told you the truth and did you know that when you left she cried and cried and then she passed out at the station, and you know that she had to have an emergency c section and that she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who she named Amy. And you know that she was crying and crying because she said she can't do it by herself."

"Boss I …..I….."

"Sam I'm not saying that what your feeling is wrong but I think you should push aside thoughts feelings and help Jules raises your daughter"

"But boss I'm not ready to be a father I don't know how to do anything with the baby"

" you know who's born know all that stuff … no one , imagine how Jules feels she doesn't ether and you know what I think, you should go to the hospital tomorrow with me and Jules because she's taking the baby home tomorrow and you should come and meet her and then talk about what's going to happen between you guys"

Jules is going to stay at my place for a couple days with the baby so maybe you need to talk to her"

"Boss I don't know if I can do this" "Sam you will do fine"

"Just meet us at the hospital in the morning I have to go"

"I will see you tomorrow boss"

"See you tomorrow Sam" Greg says with a heavy sigh as he leaves Timmies leaving Sam to sit all by himself.

Xxxxx

"Morning Jules, morning marina" Greg said as they were both in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head" marina and Jules say together.

"You guys were up early what did you guys do" Greg asks as he sits down with a cup of coffee.

"We talked about Amy and stuff that she will need to take care of her and I found an old crib in my stuff and I set it up in her room".

"You guys have been busy" he says smiling and rubbing his eyes.

"Jules we have to go soon to get Amy"

"Can marina come to if it's ok with you and her?"

"Sure sarge that would be great!"

"I will ask her" Greg said as he heads to the bed room where marina walked off to.

"Marina, Jules was wondering if you would come with us to get Amy."

"sorry I can't I have to stay home and clean up and I will get the baby stuff set up and ready for when you guys come back" she says with a smile.

Greg walks over to marina and kisses her on the lips marina puts her hand on Greg's face then Greg's phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hey boss it's me Sam I'm going to the hospital now"

"Ok Sam we will meet you there".

"Ok bye see you there".

Xxxxx

"Jules are you ready" Greg asks her as he grabs the keys to the SRU suv.

"Ya I think so" Jules replies as she heads for her coat.

"Ok let's go" Greg says.

As they arrive at the hospital Jules starts to have a panic attack as they see Sam, but Sam goes a different way.

Greg and Jules go to the nursery to find Amy. When they got there nobody was in the nursery. Jules started to freak out.

"Greg where's Amy" she said as she started to cry.

" Jules calm down I will go find out where she is , just wait here I will be right back" he said as he also started to panic.

Greg walked up to the information desk and asked where the maternity doctor was.

She said that he was with another patient.

Greg frantically asks where Amy grace Callaghan was she said that she was already sighed out by her father and she showed them the signature it looked like Sam's.

Greg froze for a second; the father was Sam but why would get Amy then leave without seeing Jules?

Xxxxx

Amy was in a car seat in the hands of a guy who was pretending to be her father and signed her out using Sam's signature.

When they were driving Amy started to cry. She was so loud that he blasted up the radio to block out the crying

. When they got to where they were going he left the car on and left Amy in it as he got out and went into someone's house.

When all of a sudden BANG. Amy stopped crying.

Then the car door opened and he started driving to another place.

Xxxxx

Then everyone got a hot call, shots fired at Greg's house is all he heard before bolting down the hall to get Jules. Oh no he thought marina was there.

"Jules we got a hot call" Greg says as he starts to freak out.

"Greg what is it?" Jules asks panicked

"The hot call is at my place shots were fired".

Ok let's go Jules said as they both forgot that Jules was suppose to take it easy for a couple days.

When they got there they seen marina being pulled out on a stretcher into an ambulance. Greg ran over to talk to her "marina oh my god are you ok what happened?"

"Some guy came in and said that he was Sam and said that he is suffering and that you must suffer too. And that Jules is already suffering".

They had to take her for surgery because the bullets were in her shoulder and in her upper back. Greg had to stay behind because he had to find out what the hell was going on.

Ed walks over "is she going to be ok?"

"I think so Eddy" Greg says as he just can't rap his head around it.

"Where's Sam" Greg asks and looks around but can't find him.

"Marina said that the guy said his name was Sam and that I must suffer and that Jules is suffering" Greg said looking very confused.

"Eddy I think I understand, Jules is suffering because someone took her baby I'm suffering because he shot marina. But how is he suffering?" then all of a sudden Greg's phone starts to buzz.

"It's from Sam" it says that the baby is never going to come back unless I give him what he wants.

Greg texts him back and asks what is it that you want?

The man said that he wanted Sam and that if they brought Sam to him that the baby would go home safe and sound.

Xxxxx

So the last place they seen Sam was at the hospital. So they go back to the hospital and look for him and they find him in the hospital playing with some of the sick kids

. "Sam where's your phone" Greg says.

"In my car why" Sam says looking confused.

"Because someone's going after you and they stole your phone but that's not all they took" Greg says as he looks at Jules who is looking pale again.

"The man also took your baby".

"What he took Amy?" Sam says as they hear a loud sound that sounded like a smack.

Greg looked out in the hall and it was Jules she passed out again but this time she hit her head hard.

Greg called over some nurses and they took her to a hospital bed and they got a doctor in there with her right away it was the same doctor from yesterday.

Greg told him how she passed out again but hit her head really hard.

Then they had to leave Jules at the hospital too be taken care of.

As they were now short a member they all met up at the station and strategized.

Xxxxx

Well they were driving the guy stopped at a gas station and got gas but when he got out Amy started to cry again. So he slammed shut the car door.

Well he was outside inside the TV was on and was saying the description of the guy that shot Marina and has a baby.

As the guy came in he wasn't listening to the TV. Then the lady looked up and seen that he matched the description.

She calmly asked which car was his. He told her the black truck and the security camera brought up the picture of it outside of the gas station and she asked this one?

He nodded she told him how much it was and then he paid. She asked him to sign the receipt and then he left.

She quickly wrote down the license plate number and called the police.

As he drove off he was think about how clever his plan was and that he was going to shoot both Sam and the baby in the end and he would be ok and get away cause his plan would work.

Xxxxx

When they heard that they got a lead they got in their SUV's and drove to the gas station as spike tried to nail the GPS coordinates of the black truck.

"I got it" spike said as he told the rest of them where to go.

When they got to the old ware house they split up into groups, Greg and Raf Ed and Sam and spike. They heard Amy crying and then followed the sound then they saw him.

He was sitting in a chair watching TV and Amy was behind his chair crying and crying. Then they moved in.

"Drop your weapon drop it. This is the police strategic response unit, drop your weapon.

The guy tried to make a run for it but he could because Sam jumped on top of him.

Rex Sam said in haste, why we were friend. Ya Rex said we were until you moved and got a job at the SRU.

Then I thought I would move here too with my family. So we moved here and I met some friends and stuff it was all good until one day I hear my father was sent off into war but against us and he got shot and by whom you all are wondering well none other than Sam the man himself.

So I was really mad at you for that but eventually I forgave you. But then my mother was involved on one of your SRU moments and she died.

So then it was just me and my friends and we talked it over and thought it would be a good idea to get revenge on you for your actions that killed my family.

"Rex I'm sorry but I didn't kill your mother. And well I'm sorry about your father but what you did was stupid and idiotic." Sam screams at him.

"You hurt my friend's girlfriend and took my baby and gave my girl almost a heart attack. You are crazy."

Take him away officers. As they take Rex away Ed Greg Raf and Spike are all looking at him? Sam rushes over to Amy who was still crying and picks her up out of the car seat as she stops crying immediately. "Sam you should head home and get some rest, I will take Amy and get her checked out." Greg says to Sam as he takes Amy from Sam.

Xxxxx

"Is Amy ok" Jules asks in a quiet voice.

"Yes Jules she is ok and so is Sam he is just home resting but I'm sure he will come and see you anyways." Greg says looking at the bump on Jules's head.

"What did the doctor say about your head" Greg asks.

"He said that I'm probably going to have headaches for awhile and that it's going to hurt for a couple of days". Jules replies weakly.

"What about why you keep fainting?"

"He said that I should stop and it was just because I was dehydrated and hungry and my blood pressure was high and I was just having a very high pressured day". She said looking ready to take a nap.

"Ok well I will let you rest but I will not leave I will wait here and get Amy." Greg says as he pulls Amy's car seat closer.

"Where marina" Jules asks as Greg gets up.

"She 2 floors up from here" Greg said as he takes Amy out of her seat.

"Go see her I will be ok for a little bit" she says as she turns over and goes to sleep.

Greg heads upstairs with Amy and goes over to Marina's bed. She was awake just looking into space and then Greg walked around the corner. "Hey marina how are you feeling?" Greg asked as she was half asleep.

"I'm ok I guess I'm just really tired".

"Well I'm going to sit here with you for a bit then I'm going to go back down to Jules ok" he said hold Amy in one arm and using his other hand to hold marina's.

"Ok she said as she fell to sleep. Greg looked at marina then looked at Amy and thought about everything that happened today and yesterday. "I can't wait for tomorrow" he says with a sarcastic tone and smiles.

The End


End file.
